Gorgutz 'Ead 'Unter
Warlord Gorgutz 'Ead 'Unter]] Gorgutz 'Ead 'Unter is an Ork Warlord, originally a Warboss of the Evil Sunz Clan, who was involved in three major campaigns against the military forces of the Imperium of Man and most of the other major intelligent species of the galaxy during the final century of the 41st Millennium. WAAAGH! Gorgutz eventually included elements from the Ork clans known as the Head Crushaz, the Foot Stompaz, the Rokkit Rangerz, the Burna Boyz, the Kwikmeks and the Rok Clawz. Gorgutz first came to prominence during the battle for Lorn V, where he temporarily allied with (and then took the head of) Lord Crull, a World Eaters Traitor Legion Champion of Chaos who had contested the Orks and the Imperial Guard for control of a deactivated Imperator-class Emperor Titan that lay partially buried on that world. After being defeated on Lorn V by the victorious Imperial Guard, he fled in an Ork Rok to the world of Kronus and built up his WAAAGH! once more, only to - once again - be defeated, this time by the forces of the Blood Ravens Space Marine Chapter. Finding that retreat was the better part of valour once more, Gorgutz and the remains of his WAAAGH! arrived in the Kaurava System, settling his forces on the world of Kaurava II. Gorgutz is the character who has appeared in more of the Dawn of War series of PC games than any other save for Gabriel Angelos, having battled all comers in Winter Assault, Dark Crusade, ''Soulstorm'' and Dawn of War III. As his name implies, Gorgutz has a penchant for taking the heads of his enemies, for as he pointed out to one particularly unobservant Ork Nob, it would make no sense to put someone's foot on his "pointy stikk". History ]] Gorgutz' early history is unknown and his first entrance into the Imperial record was as a simple Ork klan Warboss on the frigid Ice World of Lorn V, where various Ork tribes had been warring with each other for untold generations. It was on Lorn V that his WAAAGH! first originated, as he united the tribes of rival Orks under his control by burning their big banners and became a Warlord in his own right, the master of several clans. Even at this early stage, Gorgutz had already managed to acquire the powerful cybernetic exoskeleton he would use on every campaign. One notable tribe Gorgutz captured and added to his WAAAGH! on Lorn V were the Foot Stompas, a clan of Orks that trained the massive beasts known as Squiggoths. Warlord Gorgutz defeated them by unleashing their own Squiggoths in a panicked stampede against them. During the campaign for control of Lorn V against the Astra Militarum forces of Lord General Sturnn's 412th Cadian Shock Troops Regiment and the Eldar troops of Craftworld Ulthwe commanded by Farseer Taldeer, Gorgutz forged a shaky alliance with Lord Crull, a Chaos Champion of the World Eaters Traitor Legion whose warband had been contesting the Greenskins for control of the planet -- and the remains of the Emperor Titan buried beneath its ice -- for some time. A brief partnership between the Traitor Marines and the Orks was forged after Gorgutz's Greenskins succeeded in unexpectedly destroying an outpost of the Chaos Space Marines on the freezing world. Gorgutz and Crull pursued a bitter rivalry over the control of Lorn V even after their alliance. As one might expect, this shaky partnership did not last for long and Gorgutz attacked Lord Crull and the World Eaters once it suited him. Gorgutz's Greenskins were ultimately driven from the world by the Imperial and Eldar forces, but before he left the planet he made sure that the head of the Chaos Lord Crull was lodged on his "pointy stikk". Although Gorgutz had also eagerly sought out battle with Farseer Taldeer, there was no clear victor and both commanders survived the engagement. Not long after his exodus from Lorn V, which was accomplished by means unknown to the Imperium, Gorgutz acquired a Rok, an asteroid hollowed out and equipped with massive fusion engines to serve as an Ork space vessel, and he proceeded to raid several planets, including Tau colonies in the Eastern Fringe of the galaxy, until his Rok finally crash-landed on the world of Kronus. On Kronus, Gorgutz swiftly secured the leadership of the local Feral Orks and led them during the Dark Crusade. Gorgutz's WAAAGH! fought against all the other intelligent races engaged in the epic battle for control of that Necron Tomb World. On Kronus Gorgutz unleashed another bloody Ork WAAAGH!, which, though it once again ended in his defeat by the Blood Ravens Astartes, still allowed the infamous Ork Warlord and many of his Greenskins to escape, with many more skullz added to the Warlord's pointy stikk. Gorgutz returned again for one final slaughter at the world of Kaurava II, after his Rok was drawn to the Kaurava System by the emergence of a massive Warp Storm within its confines. There were many Feral Ork tribes on Kaurava II that the Warlord brought into his WAAAGH!, upgrading their technological capabilities so that they could fight as proper Orks and then unleashing them in an attempt to capture the system from all the other factions vying for control. After successfully defeating most of the other factions, Gorgutz took once more to his Rok to rebuild his WAAAGH! so that he could continue his eternal quest to find the perfect battle. Warlord Gorgutz 'Ead 'Unter during the Acheron Campaign]] In the days after the Kaurava Campaign, Gorgutz joined up with a larger Ork horde led by the Warboss Gitstompa. Under Gitstompa's leadership, the Greenskins laid siege to the Imperial Knight World of Cyprus Ultima. For reasons unknown, the Imperial Inquisitor Holt had ordered the Imperial Navy to blockade the planet and denied the ruling Lady Solaria's Imperial Knight House Varlock any reinforcements planetside. The Blood Ravens Space Marines under Chapter Master Gabriel Angelos ran the blockade to bring aid to Lady Solaria, but not before Varlock Keep was looted by Gorgutz, who had come to serve as Gitstompa's erstwhile lieutenant. Gitstompa used the looted parts from the keep to build an enormous cannon capable of defeating the forces of the Eldar, who were also on Cyprus Ultima and assaulting the Orks. On Cyprus Ultima, Gitstompa's cannon was sabotaged by Gorgutz, and it exploded just as he was about to engage Macha's forces, who overran his position. With Gitstompa defeated, Gorgutz quickly subjugated Gitstompa's other subordinates, which included the Ork Weirdboy psyker Zapnoggin and the Big Mek Wazmakka. Gorgutz formed a new warband with them and prepared to travel to the lost world of Acheron, which he had learned existed after battling the Eldar and other factions to ultimate victory in the Kaurava System. Having learned that the Spear of Khaine lay on Acheron, Gorgutz wanted the "SUPER pointy stikk" all for himself. Gorgutz seized the opportunity to crash his massive Kill Kroozer starship into one of the Imperial ''Ramilies''-class Starforts blockading Acheron and overwhelmed the defending Blood Ravens before landing on Acheron. The Starfort Helios then impacted in turn onto Acheron's frozen outer shell when it emerged from the Warp. Farseer Macha and the Ranger Ronahn managed to gain an audience with Gorgutz (after killing quite a few of his Orks) and convinced him to fight Kyre in an effort to derail the scheming Autarch from getting to the true surface of Acheron where the Spear of Khaine was kept. Ronahn led Gorgutz straight to Kyre's outposts and Gorgutz and his forces killed the Wraithlord Valador, another lieutenant of Kyre. While Kyre was preoccupied fighting Gorgutz' forces, Macha, Jain Zar, and a handful of Striking Scorpions Aspect Warriors raided Kyre's main base where the Spirit Stone of Farseer Taldeer was kept. Macha's strike group barely escaped with the aid of sympathisers within the Autarch Kyre's ranks as well as a surprise attack from a detachment of Gorgutz' Orks. Meanwhile, Gabriel Angelos tracked Gorgutz's warband all the way to the "Vault," one of the many passageways through Acheron's outer shell that led to its true surface. He destroyed Wazmakka's cannon that had been brought there to break open the Vault for the Orks. Inquisitor Holt ordered the bombardment of the Vault despite Angelos being in the immediate vicinity of it, in an attempt to destroy the passageway and cut off any access to the Spear of Khaine for the xenos factions. The Imperial orbital bombardment did not have the intended effect of sealing the Vault, but rather broke it wide open. Kyre saw the destruction of The Vault as an opportunity to lead his forces down to the true surface of Acheron and seize the artefact, with Gorgutz likely following suit. Gabriel Angelos and his Blood Ravens, along with Lady Solaria and her Imperial Knight walker, arrived at the Temple of the Spear and overran Kyre's forces as well as a portion of Gorgutz' Orks, but Gorgutz exacted his revenge with the help of Big Mek Wazmakka's ''Beauty the Morkanaut''. Both Kyre and Gorgutz arrived at the altar of the Spear of Khaine and Kyre quickly bested the Ork Warboss in individual combat. Kyre took the Spear for himself and attempted to kill the defeated Gorgutz with it. Unfortunately for Kyre, it was revealed that the prophecy regarding the Spear was indeed a trap left by the servants of Chaos to free the daemon. As Kyre made the killing stroke, the main blade of the Spear of Khaine shattered without harming Gorgutz, and Kyre was consumed as a blood sacrifice that released the Bloodthirster from the ice. Now free, the Bloodthirster was empowered by the countless lives taken on and around the planet across the Terran millennia -- lives taken by all those who had come in pursuit of the Spear of Khaine 's promised power. All three factions on Acheron -- Eldar, Space Marines, and Orks -- find themselves battling Warp spawn generated by the daemon using the psychic echoes of the warriors of many races who were slain on Acheron over the centuries. An alliance of convenience is quickly struck. Farseer Macha tasked Gorgutz with destroying the Chaos Spires that are powering the Greater Daemon and generating the Warp spawn. With Acheron fragmented and destroyed, the Greater Daemon quickly diminished in size and strength as his access to all the psychic power of the souls slain in the world's vicinity was lost. With the urging of Macha, who believed the prophecy predicted that all three factions -- who are the nomadic "wayfarers" it spoke of -- must work together to defeat the Greater Daemon, now revealed to be the Storm Prince, the three heroes -- Macha, Gabriel Angelos and Gorgutz -- teamed up to defeat the daemon after battling through hordes of Warp spawn on the remaining fragment of Acheron housing the Temple of the Spear. All three heroes warily parted ways after banishing the Storm Prince back to the Warp, but Gorgutz stayed behind and seized the remains of the Spear of Khaine for himself as a trophy before leaving. Gorgutz 'Ead 'Unter is still at large, waiting for yet another chance to cause mayhem and destruction across the galaxy. Personality Warlord Gorgutz 'Ead 'Unter in his cybernetic rig of Mega Armour]] Like all Ork Warlords, Gorgutz led his WAAAGH!s with an iron fist, and was known to kill his own Boyz without a second thought to prove a point. Like all Orks, Gorgutz acted very arrogantly towards...well...anyone. Ironically, Gorgutz also disliked flattery. Even so, Gorgutz NEVER admits defeat. Gorgutz likes the color red, like most Orks, and even painted his own cybernetic exoskeleton red under the common Ork belief that "Red 'uns go fastah!" Gorgutz' defining trait was his fascination for collecting the heads of his enemies. It was on Lorn V, shortly after he became a full Ork Warlord in charge of his own WAAAGH!, that he started collecting the heads of his foes. When he left Lorn V, he possessed the head of the Chaos Lord Crull. Gorgutz maintained this fascination when he crash-landed on Kronus, starting to collect heads from the other races. Gorgutz was deeply upset when his Boyz proved unable to secure the head of a Tau Commander. However, behind all his outrageous gloating and pompous claims, Gorgutz is actually a bit of a coward. Whenever his enemies -- be it the 1st Kronus Liberators of the Imperial Guard, the Alpha Legion's Chaos Space Marines, or a Tau Strike Force -- close in on him, he chooses to run away instead of fighting to the end. In fact, on Kronus, he had already prepared an escape route in his stronghold should it be overrun. Yet this cowardice has allowed him to escape death many times, only to return at the head of a new WAAAGH! to plague the Imperium yet again. Wargear Gorgutz has several powerful weapons at his disposal. He has a Kustom Power Klaw and horns affixed to his exoskeleton for melee combat, although the horns can damage his own Ork infantry when he grows overexcited. He makes use of a large, kustom Shoota on his left arm, which is able to kill an entire company of Imperial Guardsmen from afar. Gorgutz wears a cybernetic Ork Mega Armour combat exoskeleton which greatly increases his already potent strength and durability. It has been painted red in the common Ork belief that this will allow him to move faster. Sources *''Dawn of War - Winter Assault'' (PC Game) *''Dawn of War - Dark Crusade'' (PC Game) *''Dawn of War - Soulstorm'' (PC Game) *''Dawn of War III'' (PC Game) es:Gorgutz Kazakabezaz Category:G Category:Characters Category:Ork Category:Ork Characters Category:Warhammer 40,000 video games